


warriors don't last long

by patroclusstars



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Everyone's sad, F/M, Sokka is sad, Song of Achilles type beat, Suki dies, it's sad, suki is a badass but she's not immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclusstars/pseuds/patroclusstars
Summary: It was funny, she spent her whole life preparing to die in a fierce battle, her sisters by her side, Sokka by her side, but recently she wanted to live. She wanted to make plans and stick to them, and not have to give up happiness for a sense of duty. That’s not how it went down, though. It was just a routine mission! She’d done it a hundred times before, a great time to train a younger Warrior, or so she thought.or, my take on Suki's death
Relationships: Kyoshi & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	warriors don't last long

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm in an angsty mood apparenly.
> 
> this is inspired by the artwork made by @duckquackecho on tiktok, it's amazing go check it out if you haven't seen it! i wish i could link the art but i can't LOL
> 
> anyway enjoy this made me sad to write

Suki knew she was dying. It was ironic really, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors at sixteen dying before she even made it to her twenty fifth birthday.

She had plans, you know. Get married, maybe have a kid, maybe two. They’d grow up in a peaceful world, Ozai gone, the war ended... they would be happy. Maybe they’d be best friends, maybe they’d hate each other, she hadn’t thought that far ahead.

She’d live on Kyoshi Island until her and Sokka got married, maybe ten years from now, passing off leadership to the next up and coming Warrior. Then maybe they’d move to the Southern Water Tribe, and she would be co-Ambassador with Sokka. Or maybe he would pass off his title to someone else, and would move in with her. Or maybe they’d create a new city, somewhere where people of all nations could live and start anew. It didn’t matter to either of them, as long as they were together.

It was funny, she spent her whole life preparing to die in a fierce battle, her sisters by her side, Sokka by her side, but recently she wanted to live. She wanted to make plans and stick to them, and not have to give up happiness for a sense of duty. That’s not how it went down, though. It was just a routine mission! She’d done it a hundred times before, a great time to train a younger Warrior, or so she thought.

In the face of an enemy, Ming, the newest recruit, completely froze. Not her fault of course, neither expecting anyone to jump out of a tree at them, but it gave him enough of an opportunity to lay a fatal blow on Suki. Sweet, strong Suki. She fell hard.

Lying there, eyes on the sky, she wasn’t angry, but Sokka was.

That poor man, he heard Ming’s scream and ran toward his love, sliding in the dirt next to her. He can save her, he just needs to get her to Katara! She can heal Suki, but Suki was too far gone, even for Katara.

Maybe they’d see each other again, Suki thought, staring up at those deep blue eyes, filling with tears. Hopefully not too soon though, he needs to live. For her.

It just wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair that Sokka, sweet, kind Sokka, who had already lost his mother and first girlfriend, now had to lose his second. But he refused to lose her.

Gently sliding an arm under her back and one under her knees, he lifted Suki up and cradled her against his chest, running to Katara, he always ran to Katara to help him. She can save her. The road was bumpy, and he tried so hard not to rock Suki, but she had stopped responding. Her head lolled against her shoulder, body limp and soaked in blood. Time was up for them.

Sokka, blinded by tears and anguish, tripped over a rock, body flailing and straining to protect Suki, not that she would care much. He landed painfully on his side, carefully rolling over to lay Suki on the soft grass on the side of the road.

He shook her shoulder. Again. And again. Wailing in pain, in sorrow, in anguish, he buried his head in her hair, pulling her up to rest halfway in his lap, like she was just taking a nap. Like last week when they took Appa and flew halfway across the world to have a picnic, Suki laying in-between his knees as he leant against a tree watching the clouds pass by above them.

She was just taking a nap.

Suki stood over him, watching, eyes teary, mouth agape. Avatar Kyoshi placed her heavy hand on her shoulder, though the small act of reassurance went unnoticed by Suki as she tried to gain Sokka’s attention. Her small hand, reaching out toward her love, passed through his body with a rush of cold.

That hand, which had held Sokka’s just this morning, was no longer able to.

Suki knew she was dead. Her fallen friends were at her side, beckoning her to join them in the land of the fallen, welcoming her with open arms and sorrow filled eyes. They had gone through this as well, they understood. But Suki couldn’t leave yet. Not when Sokka was still crying into her neck, not when her living friends were rushing up to them, not when they all collapsed at her side.

Aang. Katara. Toph. Zuko. Ty Lee. Ming, full of guilt. Even Iroh was there, looking on, his eyes sad. Her sisters, her chosen family, the ones she was supposed to lead, to teach. They understood the sacrifice, the dangers that came with being a Warrior, but it never got easier to see someone they loved and respected fall, and never get back up.

Suki turned away from them, looking up at Kyoshi, who gave her a small smile before turning and disappearing into the mist. She glanced over her shoulder at her friends.

Maybe Sokka saw her, maybe he felt her presence, but his shoulders stopped shaking, and his breath evened out long enough for her to know. Their friends crowded around him, whispering reassurances and stories and their promises that they’re all there for him. He would be okay. Not now, maybe not for years, but eventually he would be okay.

She smiled, a soft sad smile, and followed Kyoshi, disappearing forever.


End file.
